


Happy Birthday

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick misses his birthday, but Ellie makes it better.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this as it being my birthday tomorrow.   
> It's not proof read or anything so sorry for any mistakes!

When it came to birthdays, most people expect to be celebrating either it be with friends or family. Not everyone celebrated but there was usually one person to at least wish them a happy birthday. 

He on the other hand, was separated from anyone that  _ could _ wish him a happy birthday. A few weeks ago another team had got a case that turned out to be bigger than they thought, they needed someone to go undercover at a bar they believed was the home base for their suspects. It was risky as information was scarce, and so Vance wanted someone with the experience. Hence why he was brought in.

Nick wanted to say no but that would be putting lives at risk. He especially wanted to say no when he saw the look on Ellie’s face. It was filled with worry and he couldn’t help but think of Qasim and Reeves, he had to make sure he did this  _ right _ because there was no way he was letting her lose someone else. 

Luckily he already sent them a lot of information he had found, he had hoped he’d be out by the time his birthday came just so he could celebrate with everyone like he had the last two years on team Gibbs, something he looked forward to after having so many birthdays while undercover, but with it being tomorrow that wouldn’t be happening.

Nick grit his teeth as he continued to wipe down the bar counter in front of him. 

“Yo Carlos!” 

Nick’s head slowly looked up to see one of the suspects Ramon Vega to sit himself at the bar with a blonde woman that had way too much makeup (on his opinion), and clothes that looked like they’d rip at any moment from how small they fit on her. 

“Ramon.” Nick nodded his head in greeting. “What’ll it be tonight?” 

“Black Russian for me and a Manhattan for the lady.” Ramon turned and winked at her, Nick had to try not to grimace at the high pitched fake giggle she gave. 

“Comin’ right up.” Nick started making their drinks, all the while making sure to keep an ear open for anything. Ramon had a habit of spilling things to his girl of the week. Luckily for him, none of them were exactly...smart.

He had just placed the drinks in front of them, Ramon taking a sip of his own before standing. “I’ll be right back baby.” 

Ramon gave her a kiss that had even Nick cringing at before heading off towards the bathrooms. 

The blonde now turned to him for the first time, giving him an appreciative look before batting her eyelashes at him. “Carlos was it? I’m Candy.”

Nick bit down his scoff. He doubted that was her real name, but it wouldn’t surprise him if it was. 

“You know...Ramon has some business to attend to later tonight-” Candy leaned forward, giving any guy who was interested a perfect view, but he definitely wasn’t. Nick saw the flash of annoyance in her eyes when he didn’t look like she expected. “-Need any company later?”

Candy reached forward, her fingers trailing down his arm. 

“Not interested.” Nick moved his arm away. “Sorry sweetheart.”

She pouted, looking a him with what he figured she thought was a seductive look. “It’ll be worth your while-”

Nick breathed a sigh of relief when Ramon came back cutting her off. He  _ hated _ when Ramon’s girl’s hit on him. Thankfully his cover as Carlos never brought girls from the bar home. If there was one thing he wouldn’t be able to handle it was having to pretend to be interested in them when all he could think about was another blonde. 

“Hey man-” Ramon took a large gulp of his drink. “Sal is having a party at his place this weekend, you in?”

He felt himself grin. “Hell yeah.”

This was perfect. Sal was not only the owner of the bar, but he was the main target. Getting into one of his parties meant he could get inside information and one step closer to home. 

* * *

Two weeks after his birthday, Nick was heading towards the elevator after debriefing with Vance and the team he was helping out. 

“Torres.” Nick stopped short, a look of surprise on his face. 

“Gibbs, shouldn’t you be at home?”

Gibbs gave him a look. “Vance told me you were done, wanted to see you myself.”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“To tell you that you should go see Bishop.”

“Uh Gibbs?”

“Just do it, Torres.”

Gibbs chuckled and turned around walking off. Nick shook his head and continued walking. 

“And Torres-” Nick turned around. “Happy late birthday.”

* * *

Although he was confused about Gibbs wanting him to visit Ellie, Nick decided it was best to listen. He had been wanting to see her anyway.

Nick followed the familiar routine of heading to her apartment door, doing the special knock they had created. It only took a second before the door flung open, a grinning Ellie on the other side. 

He felt his jaw drop at the image in front of him. 

Ellie was dressed in a red and what looked to be thin dress that he immediately had the image of ripping off her. 

“Ellie-” Nick had to swallow, his mouth and throat suddenly dry. “What’s going on? Gibbs told me I should come here and you’re dressed like..well, hot as hell.”

Her cheeks flushed as she grinned again. “First, I have a surprise for you.” 

With that, she grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him into her apartment, giving Nick the full view of her living room. He felt himself smile as he took in what she did. She put up balloons, had what looked to be his favorite cake on the coffee table, a small stack of wrapped presents that were obviously from multiple people, and there were streamers spread throughout. 

“Happy birthday, even if it is two weeks late.” 

“Ellie...thank you.” He couldn’t help but feel choked up. He expected to get some late birthday wishes, but for her to take time out of her day and do this? 

“The presents are also from the others, but I want to give you yours first.” Ellie said, suddenly looking a little nervous.

“Whatever it is, I’m sure I’ll like it.” 

She took a step closer to him, grabbing hold of one of his hands. “I uh...had a conversation with Gibbs about one of his rules-”

Nick felt his heart start to race. There would only be one rule she’d have a talk with Gibbs about.

“-And he gave me the all clear to break it.” She smiled at him. “Nick-”

He didn’t let her finish as he covered the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers. Ellie made a small noise of surprise but happily returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as he pulled her flush against him. 

When they pulled away, Nick traced his thumb on her cheek. Ellie’s eyes were shining brightly and he couldn’t help but get a high off the fact he was causing her to be so happy. 

“Your present isn’t over yet, but first-” She led him to the couch. “We eat cake!”

Nick chuckled. “ _ This _ is the part you were excited for, wasn’t it?”

She gave him a look. “Breena made it.”

He quickly grabbed the knife she had placed next to it making her laugh. Breena made  _ amazing _ cake. “What are we waiting for then?!”   
  


* * *

Twenty minutes after the cake was eaten and watered down with Nick’s favorite soda that he didn’t have often, Ellie once again was leading him but this time to her bedroom.

“You know if this is you trying to take advantage of me-” 

“Nick-” Ellie laughed. “Shut up.” 

Nick once again was surprised. 

Ellie had placed candles, safely of course, around the room causing the room to glow. 

“I did say your present wasn’t over.” She whispered, a little smirk on her lips. “I  _ did _ buy this dress for a reason.”

“Oh?” Nick slowly started grinning. 

“I’ll bet 20 bucks that one of your first thoughts was about ripping the dress off, wasn’t it?” Ellie chuckled.

Nick shrugged and nodded.

Ellie stepped closer until her lips were almost touching his.

“Happy birthday.” She whispered.

He didn’t wait one second more.

* * *

Hours later sometime in the early AM, they laid in her bed covered in a sheet as Ellie laid on his chest, drawing circles on his skin. 

“That had to have been my best birthday, two weeks late or not.” Nick told her, pressing a kiss against her head.

“Of course you’re going to say that.” Ellie laughed. “You just had sex!” 

Nick grinned. “More than once-”

Ellie dug her elbow into him. 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Nick quickly said. “I got  _ you _ is what I meant.”

She looked up at him with a soft smile.

Nick didn’t know how his life would go exactly especially with the job, but he  _ did _ know he wanted Ellie by his side.

Ellie had become his addiction. 


End file.
